Hartfeld University
Hartfeld University is one of North America's most elite academic institutions. It is the primary setting of The Freshman series, The Sophomore series, The Junior series and The Senior series respectively. The main characters of The Haunting of Braidwood Manor and Endless Summer are also Hartfeld students, while several characters in ''#LoveHacks'' and Veil of Secrets are alumni of the college. In addition, Your Character from ''The Elementalists'' series drops out from Hartfeld. Hartfeld University may be specifically located in Massachusetts (in New England), Northbridge or somewhere near (although it was confirmed in The Freshman, Book 1, Chapter 17 that Hartfeld itself is a town). At first, many thought it was located in New York City, but that was proven to be untrue when James Ashton's parents, who live in New York City, visited James at Hartfeld. Gabriela Vasquez is from Greenfield, Massachusetts, and James mentioned it was an hour away from Hartfeld, so it can be inferred that Hartfeld University is either in Massachusetts or in Connecticut. During the event in Endless Summer, Book 2, Chapter 14, it is revealed that Hartfeld was destroyed due to the events of Raan'losti and all the students and staff are presumed deceased. Known Students * Your Character (The Freshman) (Graduated in The Senior) * Christopher Powell (Graduated in The Senior) * James Ashton (Graduated in The Sophomore, Book 1) * Kaitlyn Liao (Graduated in The Senior) * Zack Zilberg (Graduated in The Senior) * Tyler Alan (Graduated in The Senior) * Abbie Bishop (Graduated in The Senior) * Rebecca Davenport (Graduated in The Sophomore, Book 2) * Madison Eckhart (Graduated in The Sophomore, Book 2, Returned to pursue her Master's Degree in The Junior, Book 1) * Darren Taylor (Graduated in The Freshman, Book 3) * Logan (Graduated in The Freshman, Book 3) * Brandon * Edgar Lucas (Graduated in The Senior) * Tripp (Graduated in The Sophomore, Book 2) * Leila * Arjun (As of The Freshman, Book 2) * Sebastian Delacroix * Natasha * Amara Butler (Graduated in The Sophomore, Book 2) * Rachel Winthrop (Graduated in The Senior) * Russell Thibbs (Graduated) * Annisa * Emmanuel De La Cruz (Formerly, Transferred to another school in The Junior, Book 1) * Chelsea McIntyre * Claire Pierce (as of The Sophomore, Book 1) * Zigmund Ortega (as of The Sophomore, Book 1, Graduated in The Senior) * Aaron * Grant * Helen Twombly (Graduated) * Your Character (The Haunting of Braidwood Manor) * Victor * Eleanor Waverley (Determinant) * Your Character (Endless Summer) (Determinant) * Diego Ricardo Ortiz Soto * Sean Marcus Gayle * Quinn Erin Kelly * Estela Montoya * Kuan-yu Craig Hsiao * Zahra Yasmin Namazi * Grace Tamara Hall * Everett Aleister Rourke II * Raj Aditya Bhandarkar * Michelle Thuy Nguyen * Scott (Graduated) * Sophie Ortega (as of The Junior, Book 1) * Ryan Summers (Graduated) * Nathan Sterling (Formerly; Incarcerated at the end of The Junior, Book 1) * Kassidy Marquez (Formerly; Dropped Out or Incarcerated at the end of The Junior, Book 1) * Beau Han (Formerly; Dropped out or Incarcerated at the end of The Junior, Book 1) * Nathan Sterling II (Formerly, mentioned in The Junior, Book 1) * Sam Regal (Formerly, mentioned in The Junior, Book 1) * Axel Johnson (Formerly, mentioned in The Junior, Book 1) * Your Character (Veil of Secrets) (Graduated) * Katherine O'Malley (Graduated) * Dorian Delacroix (Graduated) * Heather Sinclair (first mentioned in The Freshman, Book 3) * Sofia (mentioned in The Freshman: Game of Love) * Anne (mentioned in The Freshman: Game of Love) * Richard (mentioned in The Freshman: Game of Love) * Trixie Cartwright (Formerly, first mentioned in The Freshman, Book 1) * Enrique Vasquez (Graduated) * Eliana Vera (Graduated) * Your Character (The Elementalists) (freshman; Presumed to have dropped out as of Chapter 1 of The Elementalists, Book 1) * Heath (mentioned in The Junior, Book 1) * Sandy (mentioned in The Junior, Book 1) * Tomoichi Sato (Dropped out prior to It Lives Beneath, Re-enroll as of ILB, Ch.17; Determinant) * Your Character (Passport to Romance) (Graduated prior to Passport to Romance) * Alison (mentioned in The Freshman, Book 3) * Alice Balewa (Graduated) * Main Character (Bachelorette Party) (Graduated prior to Bachelorette Party) * Courtney Van Ness (Graduated prior to Bachelorette Party) * Aisha Bhatt (Graduated prior to Bachelorette Party) * Diana (Graduated prior to Bachelorette Party) Staff & Workers * Professor Enrique Vasquez (Formerly; deceased) * Miss Helen Twombly * Professor Atiyah * Dean Martin Stafford * Brandon (Barista; formerly) * Victor (Barista; currently) * Zig Ortega (Barista; formerly) * Isa (Formerly; under the alias Alexia Safar) * Professor Alice Balewa * Ms. Robertson (Academic Advisor; currently) * Ms. Beach (Librarian mentioned in The Freshman, Book 3) * Professor O'Keeffe (Irish Literature, mentioned in The Sophomore, Book 2) * Professor Stein (Formerly, mentioned in premium scene of The Junior, Book 1) * Unnamed Yoga Instructor (mentioned in Chapter 6 of The Elementalists, Book 1) Gallery Exterior Hartfeld autumn by pixelbatsy.jpg|Autumn-day Hartfeld winter by pixelbatsy.png|Winter-day Hartfeld spring by pixelbatsy.png|Spring-day Hartfeld autumn night by pixelbatsy.png|Autumn-night Hartfeld winter night by pixelbatsy.png|Winter-night Hartfeld spring night by pixelbatsy.png|Spring-night Places Your Character's room.jpg|Your Character's room Dorm (day).jpg|Dorm at day (Book 1) Dorm (night).jpg|Dorm at night (Book 1) ZigandAaron'sfreshmansuitelivingroom.png|Zig and Aaron's freshman suite living room Zig and Aaron's freshman suite kitchen.png|Zig and Aaron's freshman suite kitchen Dorm Rooftop (night).jpg|Dorm Rooftop at night (Book 1) Rooftopsnowy.png|Dorm Rooftop at night, winter Campus at Fair Day.jpg|Campus at Fair Day HU Classroom empty.png|Empty classroom HU Classroom with students.png|Occupied classroom HU Coffee shop Day.png|Campus Coffee Shop - Day HU Coffee shop Night.png|Campus Coffee Shop - Night HartfeldFieldForked.png|Football Field - with forks NewStudentUnionatHartfeld.png|New Student Union SecretRoomofNewStudentUnion.png|Soundproof Secret Room inside New Student Union TE Advisor's office.png|Advisor's office TE MC's dorm suite.jpg|MC's Dorm suite in The Elementalists TE MC's dorm suite bathroom.png|MC's Dorm suite bathroom in The Elementalists The Knightly News KnightlyNews01.jpg KnightlyNews02.jpg KnightlyNews03.jpg KnightlyNews04.jpg KnightlyNews05.jpg KnightlyNews06.jpg Knightly News 07.jpg Knightly News on ATM.png Memorable Awards Swartout-Walker AwardTSBook2.jpg|Swartout-Walker Award In The Event of the Endless Summer series Trivia * In High School Story, Book 1, Chapter 6, if you decide to go to the LAN party with Nishan, Sakura, Luis, and Myra, they will be playing against a team called "Team Heartfelt"; which means that the team could be made up of students attending Hartfeld. Another idea that strengthens this is that there are players called "KappaKutie12345" (who appears to be Madison Eckhart) and "Trippinator" (who appears to be Tripp). * In The Junior, Book 1, it is revealed by Nathan Sterling that the "Alphas" funded the English building back then when his father and uncle were part of the fratority. ** The east wing of the building is therefore called Sterling Hall. ** The west wing of the English building is named Regal Hall after another prominent Alpha Theta Mu family. One of its members is called Sam Regal who still donates. * In Chapter 6 of The Elementalists, Your Character (The Elementalists) reveals to Aster that he/she met a yoga instructor during welcome week at Hartfeld. * On December 17, 2018, PB did a livestream where they revealed that while The Senior is the last of the Freshman series, this may not be the last college-based series PB does. ** They also hinted at Hartfeld possibly being the setting of this potentially future other college-based series. ''The Freshman'' series Category:Locations Category:Schools Category:Locations in 'The Freshman' Category:Locations in 'The Haunting of Braidwood Manor' Category:Locations in 'Endless Summer' Category:Locations in 'LoveHacks' Category:Locations in 'The Sophomore' Category:Locations in 'The Junior' Category:Locations in 'Veil of Secrets' Category:Locations in 'The Elementalists'